


The Discussion

by Rebel_Atar



Series: Men in suits who sing of sinning [3]
Category: Jesus Christ Superstar - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:03:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8323666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebel_Atar/pseuds/Rebel_Atar
Summary: After certain revelatory events Annas and Caiaphas sit down to lay out some boundaries.





	

Caiaphas had begun to he quite liked Annas when he was acting more submissive. He had never really explored that sort of thing. He was not normally interested in people sexually. Annas was the exception rather than the rule. So thoughts he had been having were not something that had ever really been brought up before, as it were. Now that the idea had be presented, however, he found he couldn’t often take his mind off of it.

 

After their joint adventure with the pills, and a few further adventures, Caiaphas broached the subject with Annas. They had both mentioned before it was something they would really need to discuss in detail and that is what they had been doing for the past few hours. 

 

Annas had been trying his best to encourage the thoughts Caiaphas admitted to. He was not new to this world. Annas knew what he was about in regards to his own desires and kinks. He’d had years to work it out and was confident in what he wanted. Caiaphas needed to work through things a lot more. Despite this Annas was patient with his lover. He had previously resigned himself to that part of his life being over has Caiaphas had shown no interest. He hadn’t known that it was because the thoughts had never crossed his lover’s mind.

 

Eventually they end up with a list. Neatly written, it was filled with things they were both comfortable exploring with each other. A second list of things that were decidedly off limits had also been compiled and Caiaphas had his own separate list of things he was curious about but would need some time to consider and work up to.

 

For Annas it was quite a simple process. For Caiaphas it had been more about exploration and the making of promises. Things he was interested in that they could plan to take forward. Things Annas wanted that Caiaphas was happy to provide.

 

By the end of it they were both a little flushed and Annas had to lick his lips to wet them, mouth long since gone dry thinking about what Caiaphas would do to him. He had one last suggestion to put forward.

 

“Do you think you could maybe”, Annas took a breath, “Talk me through it sometime?”

 

“I’m not quite sure I catch your meaning, Chanan?”

 

“Your voice.” Said Annas. “It’s just so...well.” He swallowed thickly. “Especially when you’re in the moment Cai.”

 

Caiaphas weighed the idea, of bringing Annas apart with little more than his voice, in his head a moment before responding. “Yes. Yes I can,  _ we _ can do that.”

 

“Fuck. Okay.” 

 

“Shhh,” He admonished. “So riled up already.”

 

“We have literally been talking about sex for  _ hours _ Caiaphas. Don’t you make it sound like this has come out of nowhere.” 

 

Caiaphas chuckled. Deep and dark.

 

Annas shivered.


End file.
